


【金东】拉车的特殊服务

by LeviD



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 金东 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviD/pseuds/LeviD
Summary: 外地拉车汉×上海大哥 东哥主动背景来源 怯拉车和少谢爷今儿的动态动态里写的上海 我就把怯拉车原段儿里的北京 菜市口换成上海了怯拉车也只用了前半  为了正文  难免有bug  还有就是我很不擅长写肉个人脑洞 切勿上升正主





	【金东】拉车的特殊服务

**Author's Note:**

> 外地拉车汉×上海大哥 东哥主动  
> 背景来源 怯拉车和少谢爷今儿的动态  
> 动态里写的上海 我就把怯拉车原段儿里的北京 菜市口换成上海了   
> 怯拉车也只用了前半 为了正文 难免有bug 还有就是我很不擅长写肉  
> 个人脑洞 切勿上升正主

01  
李鹤东刚谈完生意满身酒气地从大饭店出来时已经很晚了，瞧半天稀稀拉拉的车没自家的，才想起今天跟司机说过不用等自己，摇摇晃晃站定，看到路边蹲了一人，再旁边放了一辆洋车。  
李鹤东招招手，“诶！洋车，洋车——” 那人没反应。

 

谢金刚干这行没多久，一天也拉不着几个生意，正蹲在路边喝大碗茶就听见有人喊，心里还琢磨”洋车？谁叫‘洋车’啊，这上海人儿还挺嗝儿啊，有姓‘洋’叫‘洋车’的”  
正这么想着，李鹤东又喊了声“叫你呢，洋车。”  
谢金嘬了口茶，还在想”这哪个孙子叫‘洋车’啊？”

 

 

02  
李鹤东看路边的人也不动，纳了闷，走上前卟楞了一把谢金的头“叫你呢，洋车。”  
谢金一抬头“哇——”  
“哇什么呀你，再哇墙都塌了，拉坐不拉啊？”  
“你说嘛？拉坐不拉？不拉坐我吃嘛呀？”  
“哎你这人说话怎么跟杠头似的？”平时暴脾气的李鹤东还没气这人刚才不应自己，这人倒好，说话还冲起来了。“拉我不拉啊？”  
“不拉你拉狗啊？”谢金回嘴。  
“哎怎么说话呢。”李鹤东抽了抽嘴角突然怀念自己从前拎的木棍了。  
“刚才都从菜市场拉了一车土豆了拉狗也行啊。”谢金用手比划了比划刚才车上放的大麻袋。  
李鹤东破天荒地耐心，要不是急着回家附近还没其他车了，早就按着人头扣地上了“行了您睁眼看清楚了，我是人不是狗知道么，拉我去吧。”  
“行了，上车儿。”说完谢金就站起来了，跨进车把手里。

 

李鹤东从俯视变到了仰视，心想”这人长荒了吧。”  
但又一细看，要不说是拉车的呢，身材真不错，坎肩露着胳膊，一块块的肌肉，胸前紧绷，腰部收了进去，完美倒三角，要肌肉有肌肉，大长腿线条也经咂摸，一想到手感，李鹤东就忍不住咬了咬嘴唇。

 

03  
李鹤东捏了捏下巴，回归理智“您先等会儿，什么玩意儿就上车，您知道我上哪儿啊就上车。”  
“哎——你上哪儿我还不拉你，你还出得了地球啊你。”  
“我上地球外边儿干什么去啊，我还呼吸新鲜空气是怎么的。”  
“行了，上车儿。”  
“您赶紧问问我去哪儿啊。”  
“你嘞，去哪捏？”  
“我呀，范园。”  
“噢噢范园”谢金用手指着哈哈一笑，“这是哪里？”  
“不是您拉车的怎么还问我呀。江苏、平武路。”  
“噢江苏、平武路，你几五毛钱吧。”

 

李鹤东挑了挑眉，这平时一块钱的这要五毛了。  
行了知道了，这人新来的。啊…新来的，更好办了。

 

李鹤东坐上车，谢金握着车把一起身可把李鹤东吓一蹦，平时坐车都直着身子或前倾，这次可好，谢金太高就差zhou过去了。

 

 

04  
李鹤东坐在后面也不干其他的，翘着二郎腿撑着下巴直直盯着谢金。  
这屁股，跟着跑动一晃一晃的，背后已经浸出汗渍，耳后的汗顺着脖子淌下来滑进领口，膀子因为用力握着车把绷出弧线，脖颈一层薄薄的汗珠在忽明忽灭的路灯下衬得朦朦胧胧。  
李鹤东不自觉地舔了舔后牙根，晚风把李鹤东心里的一点星火直接吹着了，裤裆蠢蠢欲动。

谢金的步子慢了下来，李鹤东才发现这跟范园差了十万八千里，知道的是谢金业务生疏不认识路，不知道还以为这是在暗示。

 

李鹤东叹了口气，指着路边一处弄堂，“往这儿拐。”  
谢金顺着李鹤东手指的方向拉了进去，跑了那么几步发现这分明是个死胡同啊。谢金稳住车把，回身拿手指着面前的墙，“你嘞看这…”  
李鹤东伸手手心向下在空中按了按，谢金会意把车放下拿手胡撸了把汗。

 

李鹤东从车上下来，一把把谢金按在了后面的墙上。谢金看着李鹤东发了狠的眼神瞬间害怕了“你，你这是做嘛？我我知道我给你带错地方了，要不你别几钱了。”  
李鹤东也不言语，拿眼神由谢金胸口往上游走，直到重新望进谢金眼里。  
谢金举着两手，不知道该放哪儿“不仅不几钱，我再给你送回去。”  
“刚干这行？”李鹤东问。  
谢金点头如捣蒜“是嘞是嘞。”  
李鹤东扭了下脖子“那你们这行的特殊服务知不知道？”  
“特殊服务…？”谢金想了想，没听说过啊，但这情况下说不知道会不会丢了命啊，只能说“知道…吧。”  
李鹤东松开谢金“那就行。”虽这么说，但明显这人是头一次。  
谢金松了口气，看来这么回答是对的。  
结果李鹤东接下来的动作把谢金吓得一个激灵。

 

 

05  
李鹤东的右手摸上谢金的裆部，谢金惊得“你你你…”，李鹤东歪了歪头，表情在说‘你想说什么’，谢金突然就明白了这特殊服务意味着什么。  
“放心，特殊服务有特殊服务的钱。”  
谢金若真想反抗这都不是什么事儿，但手举了举最后还是放了下去，毕竟  
是真的爽。

 

李鹤东的手挑逗得恰到好处，谢金反手按在墙上显得十分用力。隔着布料的快感一阵一阵的谢金真是遭不住，李鹤东饶有兴致地看着谢金竭力克制的表情，手溜进裤子里与小谢金来了个亲密接触，引得谢金的呼吸乱七八糟，李鹤东勾了勾嘴，‘这个头，还真不赖。’

李鹤东逐渐变粗的呼吸喷到了谢金露出的皮肤上痒痒的，谢金看着李鹤东额头冒出的汗咽了口口水。  
“摸我”  
李鹤东哑着嗓子的声音一出，谢金搂着李鹤东一个翻转直接把人怼到了墙上。谢金半曲着身子，着急忙慌地扒拉着李鹤东的衣服。

 

谢金的撸动显然不具有技巧，但原始的粗鲁倒是给了李鹤东相当新鲜的快感。李鹤东的手抚上谢金的臂膀和胸膛，揉捏摩擦，一本满足。谢金受本能的驱使左手捏起李鹤东的下巴，如饿狼扑食地咬住李鹤东的嘴巴，李鹤东倒没想着谢金适应得这么快，也配合着伸出舌头卷过对方味蕾，李鹤东别有用意地含住谢金的下唇，舌尖舔舐口腔吮吸，谢金一眯眼，想着‘这可要了命了’，反客为主，攫取着津液。

湿得一塌糊涂，跟下面一样。

 

06  
谢金的手钻进李鹤东的上衣，手掌覆住李鹤东的前胸，大拇指摩擦着一粒茱萸，慢慢让它和手下的物什一样变得坚挺。

谢金和李鹤东的嘴分开时拉出一溜银丝，滴到李鹤东衣衫不整的褶皱里，李鹤东满是情欲的模样让谢金血气下涌，不蹂躏这人就白瞎了自己是个男人。李鹤东感到身前的人稍稍拉开了距离，抬起右腿勾住谢金贴近自己。

 

谢金三两下褪了李鹤东的裤子，这腿可真直，少不了肌肉，摸起来的感觉相当好，李鹤东只剩下个内裤也没觉得多害臊，抿了抿嘴直勾勾看着谢金接下来什么动作。谢金捏着李鹤东的脚踝重新挂回了自己身上，手开始不安分地揉起李鹤东的屁股。

 

谢金额头抵着李鹤东，汗唧唧地蹭到李鹤东的脑门。  
“该怎么弄？”声线和方才不同，口音也不妨碍低沉且相当有磁性。  
李鹤东扬着下巴，乜着谢金“想要？”  
谢金点头。

“求我”

谢金凑到李鹤东的耳边，“求你了，让我糟蹋糟蹋。”

 

用词粗鄙，但深得李鹤东意。

 

 

07  
李鹤东示意谢金手上的动作继续，伸出右手伸到谢金嘴边“ 舔 ”，谢金毫不犹豫含住食中指，由指头根及指腹一遍遍舔舐、啃咬，李鹤东抽出手指，向自己的后庭摸去，借着唾液试探着往里进。

李鹤东咬着下唇，时而因为手里动作皱皱眉。谢金瞧着这模样的李鹤东忍不住上手，嗦了下左手手指，顺着李鹤东的手摸了过去。李鹤东本不想让谢金插手，但谢金右手从后方擒住了李鹤东的手，让他动弹不得。  
谢金的手指探进李鹤东的穴口，过紧的感觉让谢金怀疑这真的能进去么。手指慢慢地向内移动，一根倒不是很难。  
跟自己的手完全不一样的感觉，李鹤东不禁在心里骂了句这孙子的手指头也这么长。  
谢金停住看了看李鹤东的状况，李鹤东虽然向来在这种事上不扭捏，但引导对方开拓自己还真是有点微妙。  
“再一根。”

谢金听从对方，食指就着穴口挤了进去。  
“唔…”李鹤东没忍住哼出个音。  
“还……”  
“继续。”

 

谢金两根手指缓慢地抽送了几下。  
“啊…”李鹤东随着动作，嘴里艰难地蹦出字儿，“三…三根”  
三根手指进来的时候李鹤东止不住地收缩穴口，谢金明显感觉到软肉裹住了手指，想到这是等会儿要进去的地方，就有点难自制。  
谢金抽送着手指，逐渐加速，指腹有意无意地刮蹭着内壁，感觉越来越强烈，李鹤东用右胳膊挡住嘴，左手握着俩人的分身撸动，即将到达顶点时又突然松开，引得谢金不满有意地用力地送了下手指。

 

 

08  
李鹤东示意谢金抽出手，推开谢金边脱内裤边走到洋车上，胳膊放在腘窝下，拉开自己的腿，脑袋撇向一边。

谢金算是看啥了，这香艳的场景怕是在梦里都没有过。

 

“干不干。萎了？”李鹤东这狠话配着这样子一点都没威胁性。  
谢金笑了笑，想撸起袖子发现本来没袖子。

 

接下来傻子也该知道怎么做了。

 

谢金走到李鹤东跟前，半褪了裤子掏出那活，对着刚才搅和过的穴口，扶着李鹤东的腰往里挺进。  
比手指难了好几倍。

“啊嗯…”  
谢金刚进入了个头就引得李鹤东止不住地颤栗，‘太TM大了’。  
推进一半，李鹤东声音就变了调“呜…”  
谢金看着拼命咬着后槽牙的李鹤东自己也不太好受，“还好么？”，谢金怕弄疼了李鹤东不敢再往里进了。李鹤东眯开眼看到上方满头汗，一脸隐忍的表情，谢金也注意到李鹤东满是水汽的眸子，似乎就明白了为什么古人肯醉死在这温柔乡。  
李鹤东伸出手搭住了谢金的肩膀，“进来”  
滚他丫的理性。

谢金一个挺腰全根没入。艹，真紧。  
“啊啊—”要说不疼是假的，李鹤东死死咬住了下唇，谢金也不动作等着李鹤东适应，伸手半捧着李鹤东的头，扒开李鹤东的嘴，把大拇指伸了进去。“别咬嘴，咬我。”

 

李鹤东也不客气，一口咬了下去。

待李鹤东稍微感觉好点儿，拿舌头舔了舔谢金的指腹，示意可以了。  
谢金得令，缓缓拔出分身，又深深埋了进去，软肉裹上来的感觉让谢金发狂，一旦尝到甜头，人会变得贪得无厌。谢金受性欲操控，捞住李鹤东的腿反复冲撞，李鹤东随着谢金的动作喉咙里溢出破碎的声。

“呃嗯！”谢金冲到某一处的时候李鹤东明显抽搐了一下，后穴猛地紧缩，谢金了然。不怀好意地来回碾压这一点，时快时慢，准确无误，酥酥麻麻的快感细枝末节地由连接处经尾椎传到李鹤东的大脑，嗡——  
“别”李鹤东也感觉到身上人的故意，拿手推拒着，谢金抽出在李鹤东嘴里的手，攥住李鹤东两只手腕，推到头顶，李鹤东毫无反手之力只能任其摆布。咿咿呀呀的声音拨动着谢金的神经，更加卖力地动作，偶尔有汗滴在李鹤东的脖子上。  
越来越近，俩人也越来越抓狂。

李鹤东挣开手，安慰起自己的分身，谢金也恰好用俩手握住李鹤东的腿，开始最后冲刺。

达到顶峰的瞬间，李鹤东捞过谢金的脖子一口咬上了喉结，谢金低吼一声，抽出分身，悉数喷在了李鹤东下身，还有部分滴在了车座上，俩人的jing液和在一起也分不清谁是谁的。

 

09  
“你这还能拉我回去么？”李鹤东揪了揪自己的衣摆。  
谢金捡起李鹤东的内裤给对方穿上，说“其实我家在这附近…”  
“你故意的吧。”

 

—Fin—

**Author's Note:**

> 别问我为什么洋车不会翻 我也不知道


End file.
